Trap
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Lighting Lad is captured by Grimbor, so he can use him as bait to Kill Superman X. SupermanX/Lighting Lad slash.
1. Chapter 1

DIsclaimer: Trust me if I owned it I would have a house instead of a apartment.

XXX

Lighting Lad is captured by Grimbor, so he can use he as bait to kill Superman X. Lighting Lad/Superman X Slash.

XXX

Chapter 1

"What are we looking for again?" Ke-ll asked as he and Lighting Lad flew across the tops of trees.

"Were looking a crashed prison ship." Lighting Lad informed him. "The last thing heard from the ship was some where over this planet's forest." Lighting Lad stop mid air to look around the area.

"Were there any prisoners on that ship?" Was Ke-ll's next question. Lighting Lad moved closer to Ke-ll.

"Didn't listen at all during the briefing?"

"Not really I was to busy checking looking at your sexy ass." Ke-ll said with a smiled. Lighting Lad stared at him and shook his head.

"Sometime Ke-ll I worry about." He said with a laugh.

"As far as we know there is only the crew on there." Lighting Lad looked at the tree tops below them.

"This isn't doing use any good. The trees are to thick to search in the air, and there is to much forest to look threw." Ke-ll crossed his arms.

"Lighting Lad you can't be suggesting what I think your suggesting." Lighting Lad also crossed his arms.

"Why not?" Lighting Lad asked. " There is to much forest to look threw, and spilting up seems to be the most logical idea." Ke-ll stared at Lighting Lad. He knew it was a bad idea for them to spilt up because there could be dangerous things on this planet neither of them knew about, but the fact a ship with people on it needed there help.

"Alright we'll spilt up." Ke-ll agreed. "But promise me that you will keep in contact with, and will meet here in two hours got it." Lighting Lad fly closer to Ke-ll.

"Whatever you say." Lighting Lad kissed Ke-ll on the lips. The lowered himself to the ground. Along the way he waved. Once he disappeared into the cover of the trees Ke-ll took off flying in a different direction. Lighting Lad hovered threw the forest. So far he saw nothing, but trees and other forms of plant life.

"This is like looking for a needle in a hay stack." Lighting Lad said to himself. So far his been searching for thirty minutes, and nothing has turned up. Lighting Lad lowered himself on the ground.

"Might as well take a little break." Lighting Lad took a look around for a place to sit. There was no really good spot that he could see. After a minute so searching he found a shady tree that looked comfortable. Lighting Lad head towards the tree. The plan was to take to take a short rest under the tree, but with all things in life there was to be a sudden twist. Lighting Lad turned around to lower himself to the ground when suddenly Lighting Lads body slam against the tree. Then he felt chains wrap himself and the tree.

"What the hell is happening?" Lighting Lad asked himself as he struggled against the chains.

"Remember me?" A voice asked. Lighting Lad turned to where the voice was coming from.

"Grimbor if you think this is going to hold me then you're wrong." Lighting Lad began to charge his lighting power.

"Think again." Grimbor said then threw a ring at Lighting Lad. The ring went around his neck, and insteadly discharged his power.

"What did you to me?" Lighting Lad asked as he began to struggle against his chains.

"That ring around your neck shuts off all of your powers."

'Crap,' Lighting Lad thought as he tried to charge up his lighting power, but nothing happened. Grimbor grab Lighting Lad's chin.

"You legion people are idiots. With one distress call you come running." At that moment Lighting Lad realized something.

"You sent that call about the prison ship." Grimbor gave a nod of hid head.

"Tech now a days does wonders." Grimbor began to squeeze.

"What do you want?" Lighting Lad demanded.

"Imperiex hired me to get rid of his enemy Superman X." This part made sense but...

"What do you want with me?" Grimbor leaned forward.

"I'm going to use you as bait."

Ke-ll stood river bank.

"Ke-ll it's Lighting Lad come in."

"This is Ke-ll what is it Lighting Lad?"

"I found the prison ship on the edge of the forest."

"Alright I will be there in a minute over and out." Ke-ll took off flying.

At the edge of the forest Grimbor pressed a button on a box a square box.

"Ke-ll is on his way to the nice little trap I set for him." Lighting Lad was now on the ground tied up and gagged. Grimbor turn to look at his helpless captive.

"Now let's get you in place for the little surpise I have for Ke-ll."

TBC

This is the first fic I wrote Legion of Superheros. So if I made any mistakes. Also sorry for a few grammar and spelling mistakes. I am looking for a new beta reader, but so far nothing. Please review and stay tune for chapter 2.

x x


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ke-ll Landed next to the remains of a space ship. He expected to see the crew and Lighting Lad when he arrived, but neither were in sight.

"Where is everybody?" Ke-ll asked walking off to explore the area around the ship.

Inside the ship.

Grimbor stood by the window as Lighting Lad struggled against the chains that held him to chair.

"Look Superman X has final arrive." Grimbor stated. Lighting Lad said a rude statement to Grimbor, but the gag stop it from getting heard. Grimbor reached into a bag, and pulled out a ring.

"Now it's time for us to have some fun." With that said Grimbor disappeared. Lighting Lad began to struggle harder against the chains that held him. The only thing he managed to do was break the chair, and fall over with a loud thud. 'Damn it' Lighting Lad said threw his gag.

Outside the ship

Ke-ll just circled around the ship a few times. With each step Ke-ll carefully look around. Still there was not sign of anything living. Two thought hit Ke-ll. One he was in the wrong spot, and two this was trap using Lighting Lad as bait. Ke-ll decided it had to be the ladder.

"Hello Ke-ll." Grimbor said jumping out of the tree. Ke-ll turn around, but it was too late. A ring was already thrown at him. Next thing Ke-ll knew the ring attached to his arm. Ke-ll took a look at the ring on his arm.

"Grimbor you have to do something better then playing ring toss." Grimbor mental smiled to himself then swung a chain at Ke-ll. Ke-ll put up both arms to shot his green crystal ray. To his surprise nothing happened. Ke-ll had no time say anything as a chain painfully slam against his face. Ke-ll tip to the side. Then Ke-ll felt a chain wrap around his neck. With a hard pull Ke-ll fell face first in the ground. With another hard pull Ke-ll was drag on the ground. With a hard pull of the wrist Grimbor threw Ke-ll into a tree hard.

Inside of the ship

Lighting Lad gave up trying to break the chains. As long as this ring was on he was useless. Lighting Lad began to search around the ship for something to break the chains. The floor of the ship must have been here for years. Debris covered the floor. Mostly metal from the crash. Lighting Lad had doubts that it would be sharp enough to cut the chains. Lighting Lad began to think. He went back to when Grimbor drag him into the ship. What kind of ship was it? The outside of the ship had no symbols on it, but the inside of the ship did look they did research. So logically there should be something sharp enough to cut chains. There was nothing within reach. Then again it wouldn't do her any good because his hands were behind his back. Lighting Lad turns to the counter. There was a vile of acid sitting there on the edge.

'If I could get that vile to land just right I could free myself, but if I don't get it right it could hurt like hell.' Using what strength he had he rolled to the counter. This wasn't a easy task with a chair tied to you. Slowly Lighting Lad made it to the counter. Taking one last look at the vile above him. He had one chance to get this right. With a hard hit the vile fell off. As the Vile fell Lighting lad spread his arms as far as he could to expose the chain. The vile smashed on the chair, and chain. The acid was slowly melted he Chain. Lighting Lad pull hard on the chains until they final broke. Quickly Lighting Lad freed himself from the Chains and the chair. A quick look at his hands he saw there was no damage. Lighting Lad then tip off the gag.

"That feels much better." Lighting Lad said feeling his jaw. The sound of Ke-ll in pain brought him back.

"Ke-ll needs me." Lighting Lad was about to run outside when he remembered the ring on his neck. 'Damn if I ran out there with this thing around my neck I'm dead." Lighting Lad look for a piece of metal. He fount one near his feet. He bet his life that Grimbor didn't make the ring strong enough because he figured he would be the winner. Lighting Lad stab it a few times, and the ring fell off.

"Yep pride is a bad thing." Now off to save Ke-ll.

Outside of the ship

Grimbor was Choking a bruised up, and a few cut were on his face. Ke-ll tried to to pull the off his neck, but it was no use. The chains tighten around his neck. The air wasn't entering his lungs, and Ke-ll knew if this went on longer he would be dead. Suddenly a flash of lighting went pass Ke-ll's head, and hit Grimbor dead in the chest making him release his chain as he went flying into a thorn bush. Ke-ll felt the chains loosen around his neck. He quickly pulls it off. Air began to enter his lungs again.

"Ke-ll are you ok?" Lighting Lad asked. Ke-ll look up at Lighting Lad.

"Lighting Lad your alright." He said in between deep breaths. Lighting Lad smiled then place his hands on the ring on Ke-ll's arm. With a flash electric energy the ring broke, and fell off. Ke-ll felt his powers returning to him. He got to his feet.

"Ke-ll are you alright?" Lighting Lad asked. Ke-ll wipe his chin.

"I feel better then ever. My wounds will heal quickly." Grimbor crawl out of the bushes.

"I don't know how you got free, but I still will defeat you two." Grimbor began spin one of his chains. Lighting Lad held out one of his arms, and shoot a large lighting bolt. The engery hit the spinning chain breaking it into a hundred pieces. The explosion knock Grimbor for a loop.

"Ke-ll held up his arms, and a green energy shot from it. Once it hit Grimbor Crystals began to cover his body. With in seconds Grimbor was trap in the crystal.

"That was short." Ke-ll said disappointed the Fight didn't go on longer.

"Yeah I know." Lighting Lad agreed the placed his arms around Ke-ll.

"Lets call the other, and have this thrash picked up." Ke-ll suggested.

"Good idea, but first." Lighting Lad leaned down, and kissed Ke-ll.

TBC

One more chapter to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lighting Lad walk into Ke-ll's room. Ke-ll was on his bed staring out the window.

"Did they take Grimbor away?" Ke-ll ask.

"Just a few minutes ago." Lighting Lad answered. "I hope they can keep behind bars this time. This time was a close call." Lighting Lad took a seat next to him.

"I know." Lighting Lad place a hand on Ke-ll's shoulder. "How are wounds?"

"They already healed up." Ke-ll answered. Lighting Lad knew Ke-ll didn't want to talk about it anymore. This was probably one of the closest time Ke-ll has come to dying. Lighting Lad placed his head on Ke-ll's shoulder. Ke-ll lean his head Lighting Lad's.

"I love you." Lighting Lad said.

"I love you too."

The End

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I know the ending is short, but it seem to fit. Until next time.


End file.
